


Taken

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What the wolf wants, he takes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> What the wolf wants, he takes.

**Title:** Taken  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #223: Want, take, have  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** What the wolf wants, he takes.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Taken

~

All the wolf knew was, he wanted. Despite the fear rolling off the man, the wolf knew this was his to have, to take.

Cocking his head, the wolf bared his teeth...and pounced.

~

_I can do this_ , Severus thought. Despite his fear, he wanted this to work. Remus needed him.

Severus shivered. The wolf was staring. Swallowing hard, he returned to cooking.

When dinner was ready, Severus placed it on the table. Only instinct let him dodge the wolf’s lunge.

As Remus devoured the food, Severus’ heart slowed. “Mangy cur,” he whispered affectionately.

The wolf just grinned in reply.

~


End file.
